Together Again
by AcRaZyWriTer
Summary: Yay! My very first fanfiction. Pls. read & tell me what its like. All Seigaku regulars get separated from each other & live their normal lives except for Oishi & Eiji & then...Almost all of the chapters: revised.
1. Chapter 1 Something’s Missing

**Notes:** Hi to all!! This is my first ever fan fiction. If there are any errors in this chapter/story, tell me right away.  
I decided to do this fanfic because I wasn't satisfied with its ending (series anime). Also I haven't watched any of the OVA's So maybe there Don't 4get to readwill be errors or what. Hope you like it. Enjoy!! & review.. Ja ne! And now I sort of edited the whole story okay?

**Together again**

**Chapter 1**: Something's Missing….

**Summary**: Seigaku Regulars noticed that something is missing in their lives….

The Seigaku regulars have won the championships in the national tournament.

* * *

--**A Few Years Later**--

All of the regulars have finished college and are now working…

Kunumitsu Tezuka became a professor, Syusuke Fuji became a professional photographer, Ryoma Echizen became a tennis instructor, and Takashi Kawamura became the best sushi chef. However, the Golden Pair weren't separated; Syuichiroh Oishi became a physician, while Eiji Kikumaru became a pediatrician 

Saddaharu Inui became an engineer, Kaoru Kaidoh became a veterinarian Takeshi Momoshiro became a fast food clerk manager.

_**At the hospital: **_

A red haired man who is sited on a chair waiting for someone is down deep with his thoughts, a few moments later, someone with black hair man with dark green eyes approached him.

"Oi, anyone in there?" the black haired man said while waving his hands in front of the red haired man who is in deep thoughts.

"Ah Oishi! Gomen(sorry), I didn't notice you were already there," the red haired man exclaimed.

Sighs." Its about time you noticed me," Oishi replied. "Anyway, what were you thinking about? You looked like you're not feeling well. Are you okay?"

"Saa..Oishi you're worrying too much," Eiji said. "I am ok. Okay? Now, come on let's grab something to eat, I'm starving."

_**At the venue: **_

"Oi, Fuji-san Ogenki desuka?(are you well?)" Fuji's friend asked while he was preparing his camera for the party. He was asked to be the photographer.

"Of course I am," Fuji replied "What made you say that?"

"Well, it's because that you're holding your camera upside down & the lid of the camera is still covering the lens," his friend replied.

"Huh?" Fuji said & then noticed that his friend was right & he fixed his camera looking a bit embarrassed.

_**At the party: **_

"Okay…1+1…" Fuji asked

"Neeee!" the children answered.

"Okay that was good," Fuji said. "Now Coco go in front" he said while pointing at the little girl with pigtails.

"Niichan, I am not Coco, I am Mori & that's Coco," she said while pointing to a little girl with a hazel hair with a yellow headband.

"Ah Gomen(sorry) Mori-chan," he apologized. "Okay, Mori go up in front Sayaka join her," he said.

"Hai!" they replied.

"Ne niichan," a child asked Fuji. "Daijobu desuka?(are you okay?)"

"Of course I am," Fuji replied showing off a delicate smile. "Why you asked?"

"Well…it's as if you're not your normal self today," the child replied.

"Huh?" Fuji asked.

"Well…you're not as cheerful like last time," the child replied. "Hontou ni Daijobu desuka?(are you really sure that you're okay?)"

"Of course," Fuji replied. "I was just thinking, but now that's over," he said with a big smile 

"_That's the 3rd time I've been asked this day, I wonder what's really wrong with me? Why am I feeling so insecure?" he kept asking himself. _

_**At the tennis courts: **_

"Ahh! So fast!" a boy explained about maybe same as Ryoma's height when he was in junior high. "Ch-chotto matte kudsai sensei!(pls. wait coach!)"

"Ah gomen(sorry), I got way too serious there," a dark-green haired with the same cocky attitude & hazel eyes answered. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," the boy replied while wiping his sweat & dusting his shorts. "That was great Echizen-sensei!"

"You shouldn't be the one judging my moves & complimenting me you know," Echizen replied.

"But you were awesome! When did you learn how to play tennis like that?" the boy asked.

"A long time ago," Echizen answered coldly.

"Sensei…you're so cold," the boy said.

Then out of the blue he asked again:

"When was _a long time ago_?"

"_Why on earth was I asked to teach someone like him tennis?" _Echizen asked himself.

"Hello? Sensei, come on answer me. It will be the last question I am ever gonna ask you. Kudasai(please)…" the boy asked pitifully while looking straight at Echizen's eyes.

Sighs. "Okay," Echizen began. "But it will be the last or else you won't learn anything. I learned how to play tennis when my father taught me how to play it. Then there came a time where I really wanted to beat him so I pursued on playing tennis until I improved. That's all. Now let's get back shall we?" he asked impatiently.

"Oh so that's it, you were really good at tennis right from the start. Ne Echizen-sensei?" the boy said.

"Okay, enough let's get back to work," Echizen commanded the boy.

But while coaching the boy he felt the same unsettling feeling Fuji, Oishi & Eiji had had. 

_**At the University: **_

"Okay read page 98 & be prepared for a test shortly," the professor of the class announced.

"Huh? Demo(but) sensei(sir) didn't we just had a test about this two days ago?" a student from the class asked their 'mistaken' professor.

"Oh, sorry I forgot. Just read page 110 & answer the exercises that follow it," he told his students. _"Get a hold of yourself Kunimitsu!"_ he told himself.

"Hai," the students replied in unison.

"_What is this unsettling feeling that makes me act this way? Is there something wrong? Something I've forgotten?"_ Tezuka asked himself as he sat down on the teacher's table.

While he was lonely with his thoughts, his students continued doing what their professor had told them. But all this was stopped because the bell had rung & Tezuka sighed with relief. Every single student stood up & bade him goodbye except for one student who approached him.

"Er…sensei(sir) daijobu desuka? (are you okay?)," the concerned student asked.

"Ah," Tezuka replied but his tone was different. "How come you asked?"

"Because you weren't like the Tezuka-sensei I once knew," the student replied. "Is something bothering you? Is there something I can do to help?"

"Iie (No), betsuni (its nothing). I'm fine. Why don't you just enjoy you're break. I appreciate your concern but there is nothing you need to worry about," Tezuka told his concerned pupil.

"Okay sensei. But if you need my help I'd be glad to help you," his student offered. "Ja ne!"

_**At a certain fast food shop: **_

"So that will be 2large fries, a burger & two large cokes," the manager announced as he was temporarily taking the place of the occupied cashier tasked to do something else.

"Somimasen(Pardon me), but I said 2 regular fries, 3 cheeseburgers & 3 regular drinks," the person ordering corrected the manager.

"Oh, gomen nasai (I'm sorry), so that will be 2 regular fries, 3 cheeseburgers & 3 regular drinks," he said again turning some shades of pale red because of embarrassment.

"Hai," the person ordering replied.

"Arigato (thank you) Momoshiro-senpai**(1)**," the cashier who came back thanked the manager for temporarily taking over his place.

"Oh no problem," he replied. "So have you finished your task?"

"Hai," the cashier replied.

But as Momo was walking up to his usual post he suddenly slipped.

"Momoshiro-senpai!"**(1) **everyone exclaimed as they saw their manager lying on the wet floor.

"Ittai," Momo groaned as he held his butt because of the pain.

"Daijobu desuka (are you aright?)Momoshiro-senpai?** (1)**" one of the employees asked.

"Ah…da-daijobu(I'm fine)" Momo replied while standing up. _"What is happening to me? Why am I suddenly making these kinds of mistakes? Also how come I feel that something's missing? _

_**At the office: **_

"So there will be a 50 chance that the customer will take another order. Am I correct Inui-kun?" Inui's officemate asked.

Meanwhile Inui was deep with his thoughts that he didn't hear a word his officemate asked.

"Hello? Anyone there?" his officemate asked waving his hand in front of Inui's face.

"Ah gomen(sorry)," Inui apologized coming back to his senses. "What was that again?"

"I said there will be a 50 chance that the customer will take another order?" his officemate repeated once more.

"Oh maybe a 65 or yeah a 50 chance but I'm not entirely sure," Inui replied while checking the papers placed on top of his desk.**  
**

"Oh maybe I'll just ask you sometime when you're mind is clear. You don't seem like yourself today. I suggest you take a rest Inui-kun," his officemate suggested & left.

_**At the clinic: **_

Kaoru Kaidoh felt something beside his foot, so he bent down to get it. The 'thing' that touched Kaidoh's foot was just an ordinary tennis ball. He wondered how the ball got there but while he held the ball with his hands, he realized that it has been a long time since he played the sport he loved & treasured the most: tennis. He also remembered how he trained hard just to perfect his playing style, the menus his senpai made for him & most of all: his teammates. The persons to whom he shared almost every single part of his life with but while he was deep within his thoughts a child came in ask:

"Somimasen(Pardon me)…ano…can I have my ball back?" the child ask hesitantly.

"Huh? Oh is this yours?" Kaidoh ask back while kneeling to the child's side showing the tennis ball.

"Hai(yes)" the child replied softly.

"So you play tennis?" Kaidoh curiously asked the child as he handed the ball to the child.

The child eagerly got the ball out of Kaidoh's hands & nodded a "yes" to Kaidoh's question.

"It's enjoying right?" he told the child.

"Mm" the child nodded gleefully in agreement.

"You know I used to play when I was young," Kaidoh told the child.

"You do?" the child excitedly asked Kaidoh who just nodded.

"Can you teach me some moves?" the child pleaded.

"Okay," replied Kaidoh.

So Kaidoh lead the child to the nearest tennis court & taught him some basic moves. While teaching the boy Kaidoh realized that he felt lighter & that the unsettling feeling inside of him was telling him something…but it wasn't enough; there was still one more piece in the puzzle that he has to look for…

All of them couldn't s concentrate on what they were doing because of this unsettling feeling. When they got home, all of them decided to sleep off the unsettling feeling hoping that they would feel better the next day. While sleeping, they had the same dreams unknowingly, of course. They had dreamt about their glory days in playing tennis to the fullest, the feeling they feel when they were IN the game & also their losses/failures in playing tennis.

Upon waking up they were wondering why on earth did they had those kind of dreams. Also they have realized that their unsettling feeling hasn't vanished yet. They have thought very deeply on what they were doing now and what has been missing in their lives which make up for their unsettling feeling. At last they came to a conclusion that they have not been playing tennis ever since they graduated from college, all of them were busy with their work, except for Echizen who had forgotten the real meaning of playing tennis & only knew how to serve & hit balls. So, they decided to visit a place where they haven't been in for years & where it all began:

**SEISHUN GAKUEN

* * *

  
**

**(1) I read that '-senpai' can also be used in workplaces to show respect to someone higher than your position.**

**Was it good? Tell me what you think. Is it too much? Send me reviews... See you at the next chapie…**


	2. Chapter 2 The Reunion

**Note:** Hi again!! Hope you liked the first chapter. Don't forget to review. Enjoy!

**Together again**

**Chapter 2:** Long Time No See, Mina-san……..

**Summary:** All of them met at the same place at the same time…

* * *

_Upon waking up they were wondering why on earth did they had those kind of dreams. Also they have realized that their unsettling feeling hasn't vanished yet. They have thought very deeply on what they were doing now and what has been missing in their lives which make up for their unsettling feeling. At last they came to a conclusion that they have not been playing tennis ever since they graduated from college, all of them were busy with their work, except for Echizen who had forgotten the real meaning of playing tennis & only knew how to serve & hit balls. So they decided to visit a place where they haven't been in for years & where it all began:_

_**SEISHUN GAKUEN

* * *

  
**_

"Yo!" Momo greeted.

"Sup?" Taka-san greeted said.

"Long time no see," Fuji said.

"Huh?! Since you're here coaching the boy's tennis club, it means that you have replaced Ryuzaki-sensei??" Eiji asked, his eyes widening.

"Well, somewhat…" she replied hesitantly.

"Hmm…..you must be pretty good to have replaced Ryuzaki-sensei, but your hair is still too long & you're still mada mada dane," Echizen said.

"Ryoma-kun!!! It has nothing to do with my hair!!" Sakuno said as she blushed & thought of the times Echizen has said this line to her.

"So how's Ryuzaki-sensei's condition?" Oishi asked.

"Well…she's at home resting & she can't work anymore so I replaced her as the coach for the boy's tennis club" Sakuno replied.

"So is today their ranking tournament?" Inui asked.

"Mmm (while nodding)" she replied.

_**--Long Silence—Then……… **_

"Ryuzaki-san do you think we can use some of the tennis courts?" Tezuka asked Sakuno.

"Huh? Nande?(Why)" she asked back.

"Well…to be honest it's really been a long time since I played tennis," Tezuka confessed.

"Um…Tezuka's not the only one, me too," Eiji confessed.

And so everyone confessed that it really has been long since they played tennis except for Echizen who blurted out:

"All of you, Mada mada dane because I've been playing tennis these past few years," he boasted.

"Baka!! You might have been playing these past few years but you might not be feeling the feeling you have been feeling while playing us," Momo said as he head-locked his boastful kohai.

"Ittai…Ittai(Ouch..Ouch)…yamette kudasai(please stop it) senpai," Echizen pleaded.

giggling at the 2 "Ne…Ryuzaki-san do you think we can?" Oishi asked.

"Um…I'll check," Sakuno replied. And she checked the clipboard of the upcoming matches. Then told them to follow her. The former regulars followed her because they were really psyched to play tennis.

"Kanagizawa-kun, is court D free?" Sakuno asked.

"Iie(No) sensei, but it will be after Kaneda-senpai & Kawamoto had finished their matches," he replied.

"Ah…okay, then senpai-tachi is it okay for you" Sakuno asked turning her back to the former Seigaku regulars.

"Excuse me Ryuzaki-sensei, who are they? And why are you asking if court D is free?" Kanagizawa asked Sakuno looking at the former Seigaku regulars.

"Oh, them?" she replied. "They're just one of the former Seigaku regulars who had taken Seigaku to the Nationals & won," she informed her student.

"Oi, Ryuzaki-san isn't that a bit too much?" Taka-san asked.

Sakuno answered his question with a wink & a smile.

"Sugoi," Kanagizawa said under his breath.

"Ne, mina-san wanna go check the match in court D?" Momo asked his teammates.

"I'm in!" Eiji replied.

"Me, too, I might get good data in this one," Inui said.

"It's been a long time & you still haven't forgotten about your precious data, ne Inui?" Fuji asked with a smile on his face.

"_You have no idea," _Inui replied Fuji's question in his mind.

So all of them were just in time because the moment they got there, the match was over.

"Game & match. Won by Suzuki 6-4!" the referee announced.

"Whooo!"

"Way to go Kawamoto!!"

And some other woots & whistles can be heard from the people who were watching the match.

"Ok then, it's our turn," Momo said while exercising his right shoulder while holding his racket.

"So ssune(that's right)," Echizen replied.

"Yosh(alright)! Oishi fight with me," Eiji asked Oishi.

"Ok," he replied to his aibou. (partner)

"Fuji-senpai, let's continue our interrupted match," Echizen said.

"Okay," Fuji replied.

"Buchou(captain) can I fight against you?" Momo asked the captain.

"Okay, mina, 'sa, yudan sezu ni ikou'(don't let your guard down) " Tezuka said

"Hai!!" everyone answered in unison.

As for Taka-san, Kaidoh & Inui, they decided to have a 2-on-1 match.

"Hmm…you've just seen each other & you've decided to have a 2-on-1 match eh," Fuji said.

"ehehehe" Taka-san replied.

"Awesome! Ne Ryuzaki-sensei who are they?" a regular asked Sakuno.

"Oh they're just the former Seigaku regulars who had taken Seigaku to the Nationals & won," Sakuno said.

"Whoah! They're so great!" the regular said.

"You're right it's been a long time," Sakuno told herself. _"Wonder what got into them to meet up & fight?" _Sakuno asked herself._ "Even so, it's a nice scene to see them altogether after how many years"_

"Oi! Sakuno! Over here!" a certain Tomoka Osakada shouted to Sakuno while waving her hand.

"Ah Tomo-chan, Kyosuke-kun," Sakuno called out as she turned to them.

"Ah Sakuno, how are you?" Tomoka asked her friend as she hugged her. Then her eyes widened at the sight of Ryoma Echizen.

"Ryoma-sama!!!!!" Tomoka called out to Echizen who wasn't able to hit the ball hit to him by Fuji as soon as he heard this very familiar voice. Also, which left a very surprising expression on the face of the boy beside Tomoka.

"Ry-Ryoma-sama??!!?" he asked confusigly looking at Tomoka.

"Don't worry Ryou-chan, that's just what I called him when we were in junior high," Tomoka replied with a smile on her face.

"Ah…Osakada-san, what are you doing here?" Eiji asked.

"I'm just visiting Sakuno here," Tomoka replied.

"And who is he you're boyfriend?" Momo asked jokingly pointing to the boy beside Tomoka.

"Hai, Momoshiro-senpai," Tomoka replied. "Mina-san, this is my boyfriend, Kyosuke Ryou, Ryou-chan these are my old senpais, Tezuka-senpai, Oishi-senpai, Kikumaru-senpai, Fuji-senpai, Inui-senpai, Kaidoh-senpai, Momoshiro-senpai & my colleague, Ryoma-sama. She introduced as she pointed to every person. 

"Pleased to meet you/all," both the former regulars & Kyosuke said in unison.

"Ne Echizen, looks like Osakada-san grew tired of waiting for you so she has found someone to replace you in her heart," Momo whispered to Echizen & acted like he was crying. sniff sniff cry cry

"Momo-senpai you're acting like a child," Echizen said loud enough for everyone to hear & see a crying Momoshiro Takeshi.

Everyone laughed including Echizen with a satisfied smile while Momo turned red & embarrassed, giving Echizen a you're-gonna-pay-for-this look.

While they were exchanging stories & laughing at the same time, someone decided to butt into the fun.

"Konichiwa, mina-san," the familiar old voice said.

Everyone was surprised at the sight of this even the members of the tennis club.

"O-obaa-chan/Ryuzaki-sensei??" Everyone asked in unison. "What are you doing here??"

"Ryuzaki-sensei?" the tennis club members asked & looked at each other.

"You mean that she's your mom?" a member asked Sakuno.

"Iie, she's my grandmother," she replied.

"YOUR GRANDMOTHER??!!?" the members asked.

"Mmm (nodding)" she answered.

"Why is everyone surprised to see me? Is it wrong to visit the school I once coached?" Ryuzaki-sensei asked.

"Ryuzaki-sensei, long time no see," all the former regulars said as they bowed their heads in respect.

"Hmm…it looks like you haven't given up tennis yet," Ryuzaki-sensei said.

"Yup," the former regulars replied in unison.

"Ok everyone gather up!" Sakuno commanded. "That's it for the morning matches you're dismissed. For those who have their afternoon matches stay!"

"Hai!" the members replied.

"Hmm…you're doing pretty good Sakuno. That's the least you can do to be my granddaughter," Ryuzaki-sensei complimented.

"Doumo(thanks), obaa-chan," Sakuno replied.

"Who's hungry?" Taka-san asked.

"Nande,(why?) Taka-san?" Fuji asked curiously.

"Well…since this is a rare occasion, I wanted to invite everyone to the Kawamura Sushi if its okay with you guys," Taka-san said.

"Of course it's okay! I'm in!" everyone said.

"Everyone can come, Ryuzaki-san, Ryuzaki-sensei, Osakada-san & Kyosuke-san you're all invited.

"Oh…I can't come I have to watch the team & take care of obaa-chan. I'll just come later," Sakuno told his senpai.

"Alright…be sure to come," Taka-san pleaded.

"Okay, it's a request from my senpai," she replied gladly.

"How about you Osakada-san, Kyosuke-san please come, don't be shy," Taka-san invited them.

"Er…ok, Sakuno did say that it was a request from a senpai," Tomoka said.

"Okay mina, let's go!!" Momo & Eiji said.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3 An incident at Kawamura Sushi

**Note:** Hi again! I think that this is shorter than the others, even so pls read, review & enjoy!

**Together again**

**Chapter 3: **An incident at Kawamura Sushi

**Summary:** Something happens to Eiji….

* * *

"_Okay mina, let's go!!" Momo & Eiji said._

_**At the Kawamura Sushi: **_

"Konichiwa!!" everyone greeted in unison.

"Ah…wh-what is this Takashi, a reunion?" Taka-san's dad asked surprisingly.

"Yeah…somewhat," the son replied while scratching his head.

"Konichiwa, Thanks for having us," everyone said as they bowed their heads.

"Its okay everyone. What are you standing there for?! Come in & take a seat don't hesitate. It's an all-you-can-eat, since days like these are so rare to come," Taka-san's dad commanded.

So everyone took a seat & ordered.

"Hmm…Taka-san this food is more delicious than last time," Momo complimented as he continued eating. Also, making the chef, Taka-san, happy.

"Mmm…Momo's right you have improved in making sushi. It _is _better than before," Fuji agreed.

"Arigato(Thank you)," Taka-san replied.

While enjoying the food, Sakuno arrived & joined in.

"Konichiwa!" she said as she opened the door.

"Konichiwa!" everyone replied.

"Glad you can make it," Taka-san said as he was preparing the food.

"Oh, where's Ryuzaki-sensei?" Tezuka asked.

"Obaa-chan can't go because she has to rest at home, but she sends you all her regards," she replied the stoic captain. She took her seat & sat beside Tomoka.

"Oi Momo slow down there's plenty more, we all can't finish it all," Oishi told Momo worrying that he might choke himself.

"But Oi-hi-enpai I con't help myshelf, itch too delishoesh!" Momo said as he continued to eat some more.

"Che! Can't you at least control yourself?! How embarrassing fshuuuu," Kaidoh said under his breath.

But it was loud enough for Momo to hear every single word.

"Oi Mamushi! What did you shay?!?!" Momo asked his rival mouth still full while standing up. So some bits of food are showering down the other people.

"Momo-senpai, chew & finish the food inside your mouth before you fight with Kaidoh-senpai because were being rained here!!" Echizen told his senpai while getting out of his place because of the bits of food going to his place from Momo.

"O'chibi's right nya," Eiji agreed also getting out of his place because of the food shower from Momo's mouth.

"Oi you should follow your senpai & chew your food properly so it doesn'tgo out of that big mouth of yours," Kaidoh said standing up from his place & facing his rival.

"What's with those 2?" Kyosuke asked his girlfriend.

"That's just normal. They always do that when we were in junior high," Tomoka replied.

"Oh…maybe that's how they show one another that they care," Kyosuke guessed.

"Maybe, but let's leave it to the senpais they'll sort it out," Tomoka replied.

"Oi, Mamushi why don't YOU shut that big mouth of yours & mind your own business?!" Momo said. Now he has finished what he was eating.

"YOU SHUT THAT BIG MOUTH OF YOURS, TEME fshuuuu!" Kaidoh replied grabbing Momo's shirt & so did Momo.

"Oi stop it you 2!" Oishi commanded going in between Kaidoh & Momo. But it didn't work.

"Yamette (Stop it) you 2!" the stoic cold captain commanded. "Shame on you! All of us are enjoying here & you're fighting?! Apologize to Taka-san at once or else 10 laps around the shop!"

"Commanding voice as usual ne Tezuka?" Fuji complimented with the usual smile plastered on his face.

The 2 took one last glare at each other & removed the grip on each other's shirt.

"Gomen nasai (I'm sorry) senpai/Taka-san," the 2 apologized.

But as soon as they apologized Eiji's voice could be heard in the whole shop. Not the jolly one, the voice which says that he's in pain & in real pain.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Eiji shouted & fainted.

"Oi Eiji!!" his doubles partner said. "What happened?" Everyone gathered up to him.

"It seems that he has accidentally drunk my latest Hyper Remix Inui Juice 2.0," Inui said. So he checked the glass Eiji has drunk & said: "Yup he has drunk it & fainted, good data"

"What?! This is good data?!" everyone exclaimed.

"Mmm(nodding), there's an 85% chance that he will be waking up tomorrow," Inui said.

"WHAT??!!" everyone exclaimed. "85% CHANCE…TOMORROW??!!"

"What is up with that senpai of yours, he's giving me the creeps," Kyosuke told Tomoka.

"Well, that just shows that Inui-senpai hasn't changed a bit," Tomoka answered her boyfriend. "Remember the senpai that I was talking about last time who made all the training menus & concoctions for the team?"

Kyosuke didn't reply but only nodded a "yes".

"Well that's him," Tomoka replied.

"He's scarier than I imagined," Kyosuke joked.

Tomoka just giggled.

"Oi mina(everyone) let's work together to figure out a way to wake up Eiji," Taka-san suggested.

"Kawamura is right, anyone who has a suggestion please tell us," Tezuka said.

--A Few Moments Passed & Eiji hasn't woke up yet—

"Ahh…got it!" Momo said jumping out of his seat & going towards Fuji's tray of wasabi sushi.

"Mo-momo!! What are you going to do with all that wasabi sushi??!" Fuji asked Momo who hurriedly grabbed a handful of wasabi sushi as soon as he reached Fuji's place.

"You'll find out soon enough senpai," Momo replied now going to the knocked-out Kikumaru Eiji's direction.

As soon as he reached Eiji's place he stuffed all the wasabi sushi in his hands into Eiji's mouth...

"Iii……data," Inui muttered to himself while noting down notes in his green notebook.

Then----

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Eiji shouted & jumped out of his seat as Momo had finished stuffing all of the wasabi sushi in his mouth with his eyes watering because of too much wasabi in his mouth. "WATER!!!!! I NEED WAAAATERRRR!!!"

"Here," Taka-san said as he gave Eiji a pitcher of water.

"Doumo,(thanks)" Eiji thanked Taka-san as he gave Taka-san the pitcher of water back which almost had no water inside. "Okay where was I? Oh yes MO-MOOOO!!!!! I-NU-IIIII!!!!!!!!!!" Eiji shouted as he chased Inui & Momo around the shop.

"Eiji-senpai, spare me please I woke you up," Momo pleaded as he was being chased by the acrobatic Eiji.

"It doesn't matter! Of all the ways you could think of to wake me up, you didn't have to stuff a handful of wasabi sushi in my mouth!!" Eiji told Momo as he chased him with Inui who even while running didn't stop on writing in his notebook.

"Isn't this nice Tezuka now you don't have to tell them to run laps. Ne?" Fuji told Tezuka trying to start a conversation but Tezuka neither moved an eyebrow or nodded to Fuji's little joke.

"Ne Oishi no matter where you go or even if you turn the world upside-down Eiji can't still get rid of his childishness" Taka-san told Oishi.

"Mmm…You're right Taka-san, but it's not only Eiji but everyone else, too. No matter what happens or as you said, even turn the world upside-down no one has changed & I hope will never change," Oishi replied.

* * *

**That's it for the Chapter. Don't forget to review. Until the next chappie. Ja ne! **


	4. Chapter 4 Together Again

**Note: **Hi again!! Well, this is the last one. Enjoy!

**Together again**

**Chapter 4: **Together Again

This chapter has 2 parts:

* * *

**Part 1: Freshmen Trio Appears**

"_Ne Oishi no matter where you go or even if you turn the world upside-down Eiji can't still get rid of his childishness" Taka-san told Oishi._

"_Mmm…You're right Taka-san it's not only Eiji but everyone. No matter what happens or as you said even turn the world upside-down no one has changed," Oishi replied_

_**--Outside the Store--**_

"Huh? Isn't this place the Kawamura Sushi? The place owned by Kawamura-senpai?" a person said as he stopped walking & stood in front of the store catching the attention of his friends.

"Huh? Katsuo, of course that's the sushi store owned by Kawamura-senpai," his friend answered him refreshing his memories. "Don't tell me you've forgotten it??!!?"

"It's not that Horio-kun. It's just that it's been a long time since we've seen him along with the other senpais," Katsuo said defensively.

"Well if you miss him so much why don't we give him a little visit? Besides that, I'm hungry too," Kachiro told Katsuo.

"Okay then let's go. I'm starving," Horio invited. "Konichiwa Ka---" he said as he slid the door & was broken off because he was surprised to see all of his senpais inside the store.

"Horio-kun what's taking you so long to---" Katsuo complained as he tried to peek in at Horio's back & was broken off as he saw all of his senpais in the store.

"Am I hallucinating? Because I miss the senpais so much plus the fact that I am hungry, I am seeing them in right now at this moment, in front of me," Kachiro said as he also peeped in the store & saw all of his senpais in the store.

Everyone was stunned to see the 3 of them that they stopped at whatever they are doing & set their eyes on the 3 people who were standing at the door open-mouthed at what they saw. Even Eiji stopped chasing Momo & Inui & set their eyes on the 3.

"You're not hallucinating guys," Fuji told them.

" Fuji's right, now come in; don't hesitate. It's an Eat-All-You-Can," Taka-san invited them.

"Kawamura-senpai is so kind," Horio complimented as he & the 2 went inside & took their seats next to Echizen.

"Echizen-kun, have you gotten taller?" Kachiro asked his colleague as he saw that he really did grew taller.

"Huh?" Echizen asked in confusion.

"Kato has a point I missed the fact that Echizen grew taller," Inui said.

"Heh…looks like someone as accurate as you still make mistakes eh? I think that just shows that no one is really perfect," Fuji jokingly provoked Inui who continued scribbling on his green notebook.

"Now he's taller than Momo," Eiji joked.

"Eiji-senpai!" Momo pouted at his senpai's joke.

"Anyway it's true, fshuuuu," Kaidoh murmured to himself but loud enough for Momo to hear.

"What was that Mamushi?!" Momo said standing up making Echizen stand up too because Momo accidentally kicked him. Hard.

"_Whoah! Ryoma-sama/Ryoma-kun/Echizen/Echizen-kun really did grow. He's almost as tall as Momo/Momo-senpai,"_ all of the people in the store said in their thoughts as soon as Echizen stood up.

"See Echizen is almost as tall as you," Kaidoh told Momo also standing up.

"And that means WHAT??!!!" Momo replied already getting pissed.

"Momo-senpai & Kaidoh-senpai still hate each other until now?" Kachiro whispered to the people near him.

"Mmm…maybe this is their way of showing each other that they really care about each other," Katsuo replied.

To them this conversation is soft enough for others not to hear, but this WAS loud ENOUGH for Momo & Kaidoh to hear.

"WHAT WAS THAT??!!" both Momo & Kaidoh demanded as they stared at them with big, freaky eyes.

"No-nothing senpai," Katsuo & co. replied obviously their voices were shaking with fright first of because of the big, freaky eyes Momo & Kaidoh shot them & secondly, the tone of the voice Kaidoh & Momo used.

"Oi stop it," Oishi commanded Momo & Kaidoh. And they took their eyes of the pale, frightened Katsuo & co. who sighed with relief as Momo & Kaidoh stopped staring at them.

"Ne Tezuka," Fuji said. "It's weird."

"Huh?" Tezuka asked in confusion. "What's weird?"

"It's weird because I only decided to go to Seigaku today to visit it & because I missed it. But I didn't expect to see all of us gathered at the same place & at the same time. Also, if I'm not mistaken with the same purpose," Fuji explained while rolling his eyes on every single regular in the shop.

"Yeah it _is _weird but I'm happy that it happened because I miss all of you. And now I am glad to see all of you after a long time," Tezuka said his voice not as cold as ever but still cold with a mixture of happiness & joy in his tone.

"Ii….data," Inui muttered to himself as Tezuka finished his speech while Eiji was wiping something out of his eyes.

"Huh? Kikumaru-senpai are you….crying??!!??" Echizen asked his senpai as he heard him sniffing (a bit) & wiping his eyes with his hand.

"Huh nya? O'chibi I'm not crying! Something just got stuck in my eye," Eiji alarmingly defended himself while his eyes were really watery & he used his cat-like voice to respond to Echizen but it was too loud for the people in the whole store to hear him.

Everyone laughed but only Momo was the one who can't stop laughing.

"I…never knew that laughs Eiji-senpai could be emotional," Momo said as he continued to laugh.

"I AM NOT E-MO-TIO-NAL!" Eiji told Momo defensively. "Tezuka, Fujiko-chan never say such words like that & as for Momo, 'want me to chase you again??! I still have Seigaku's best reflexes You know!!!"

"Er…um no thanks Eiji-senpai I pass pfft" Momo said while putting his hands in front of him while Eiji goes in front of him.

* * *

**Part 2: A New Beginning…. **

The next few minutes were great & they were enjoying each other's company. Even Kaidoh enjoys Momo's company & so does Momo but they are hiding it from each other. They were so happy that they didn't notice the time.

"Ah! Would you look at the time! I still have to buy something!" Katsuo exclaimed as he looked at his watch.

Everybody looked at him then looked at the clock inside the shop.

"You're right I have to get going too," Oishi said in agreement.

"Yeah me too," "Same here," were the answers of the other people in the shop.

But the moment they opened the door of the shop, a mixture of bright orange, yellow & red filled the sky & went in the shop.

"Whoah! I've never seen the rays of the sunset this stunning & beautiful," Momo said the moment his eyes met the warm rays of the sunset coming outside.

"For once you're right fshuuu," Kaidoh said in agreement to Momo's statement.

"What was that Mamushi??!?" Momo asked about to be pissed about what Kaidoh had just said.

"Oi, oi stop it you guys," Taka-san told them.

"Let's check it out to see a clearer view of it," Sakuno suggested.

"Sakuno-chan is right, ikou(let's go)," Inui agreed.

So they looked for a place where they can get a clearer view of the warm, arousing sunset.

"It's breathtaking," Tomoka said in satisfaction.

"Yeah," Sakuno agreed.

While watching the beautiful sunset, they remembered their glory days in their junior high till high school when they were playing tennis together having the time of their lives. **(Just imagine 'White Line' or 'Sakura' being played. It matches the scene) **

"Actually guys, I admit that I really missed you & I want to know if we all have the same purposes upon coming to Seigaku at the same time," Taka-san admitted.

No one dared to answer Taka-san's questions because their prides were too high for them to admit it so, they pretended that they didn't hear anything but they can't hide it because their eyes are swirling everywhere wondering if they should admit it or not.

"Hmm….great silence I'll take it as a yes," Taka-san said satisfyingly & still not a single response not even a twitch of a brow nor a nod or even a sound could be seen or heard from the regulars.

"Why is there complete silence nya? Shouldn't we be happy that all of us are here together & have seen each other's faces after long years? And now that the day is almost over there's complete silence?!" Eiji said as he went in front waking everyone out of their dreams about their glory days in playing tennis to the fullest.

"Everyone let's make this a wonderful memory. Everyone say 'cheese'," Fuji told them & took pictures.

"CHEESE" everyone said in unison as Fuji placed the camera on timer mode so that he, himself, will also be included in the shot.

"I'm really happy that an incident as impossible as this happened," Kachiro said almost about to cry because of happiness.

"Yeah me too," "You're absolutely right," everyone replied.

And so they enjoyed each other's company till the last possible second. Then went home with great smiles on their faces even though they were scolded about being home late than what they told their parents. Before they went to sleep, they knew that tomorrow was a new day, that they were gonna have to go back to work & so on. But tomorrow is a different tomorrow because their closed world about tennis has been opened again & it will never be closed. This is because that they knew that they treasured this sport much more than anything else when they were in junior & in high school so they want to treasure it again to make their lives more complete than ever. Also they all hoped that this 'impossible' experience may be repeated once more. Not to challenge one another but to feel each other's presence once more.

**THE END

* * *

  
**


End file.
